


Game on

by thetemptationisstrong



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, gym meet-cute, kinda idek lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetemptationisstrong/pseuds/thetemptationisstrong
Summary: Brief shared glances throughout the week, has Cat intrigued with the gym's newest member. On the way to her Friday night kickboxing class, Cat spots the newbie about to enter the studio, and takes this moment to make her move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I saw this line of dialogue or idea somewhere in the abundant sea of everything Supercat. I'm not sure where, but thanks for the inspiration fandom. :D  
> Hope ya'll enjoy. And have a great day! XD


End file.
